DESCRIPTION (Adapted from application): This application proposes to re-establish a CFAR at Johns Hopkins University (JHU), with the goal of fostering collaborative and innovative AIDS research at JHU. To this end, the proposed CFAR will support collection of clinical specimens from a well-characterized patient population (Clinical Core); a pilot project program that would increase the ability of productive investigators to pursue high-risk, high impact ideas (Developmental Core); key service Core facilities (Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting Core, Monoclonal Antibody Core); and centralized administrative operations designed to disseminate key scientific information and increase intellectually fruitful contact among AIDS researchers (Administrative Core). The Administrative Core will include representatives of all disciplines of HIV/AIDS research at JHU and will regularly review the cost-effectiveness of all CFAR-supported activities, as compared to other Cores and programs that the CFAR could support. Initially, four critical aspects of HIV infection will be emphasized: 1) pathogenesis, 2) latent HIV infection, 3) immune restoration, and 4) prevention. Overall, the specific aims of the CFAR will be to disseminate scientific information among investigators, foster innovative and collaborative research, bring new investigators into HIV/AIDS research, and increase the profile of HIV/AIDS research at Johns Hopkins University.